Sukunai no Komori Boi
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: Takao once said, 'Wish I could meet a vampire…' Be careful what you wish for... TYKA! CHPT 4 UP!
1. Kinomiya

K: *blinks and turns on the T.V.* Hey! Bakuten Shoot 01's on! ^_^ *watches it and smirks* Guess which episode it was…. *sinister grin* Yep- "Darkness at the End of the Tunnel…" (lame, but that's dubbers for you…)

**Summary:** Takao once said, "Wish I could meet a vampire…" Be careful what you wish for. *dark chuckle*

**Disclaimer:** Just because their heads are a bit misshapen in season 01 doesn't mean they belong to me. I'm getting better at drawing them- honest!! Season 02 Takao, anyway….

**Dedications:**

- Darkspider

- Sapphire of Light

- ChibiKai

- Bloody Mary

- Virginia Choir

- Ran

- PinkDevil

- Asa-chan

- Anime the Fallen Angel

- Mieco/Jewel (?)

- Jyun

- Weeping Angel

- Kiina

- Dynasty San

- Little Leila

- Mao-worshipper

(O_O; That's one _long_ list! ^_^;)

Sukunai no Komori-Boi Victim I: Kinomiya 

            A shadowed figure loomed over the sleeping teen, giving off an aura of darkness and causing the temperature in the room to drop rapidly. In the darkling's presence, the moonlight filtering in through the window seemed to dull, as if weighted down by the atmosphere the figure projected. The bed-ridden boy shivered, snuggling deeper into the folds of his warm solace in an attempt to escape the cold.

            Sharp eyes gleamed in the faint light, and lips curled upward into a smirk. The nocturnal creature leaned down, whispering in his ear with a silky, seductive voice.

            "Kinomiya….."

            The bluenette frowned, slowly opening his eyes and turning to see his visitor. "W-wha? What is it? What's the matter?"

            The child of the night moved in further, cupping Takao's cheek in its right hand- causing the boy to emit a small gasp of surprise. "Nothing's wrong…. I'm just….. hungry, that's all…"

            The teen shivered at his icy touch, shifting out of range so that the other's hand dropped back down to the bed. "I- in that case, order room service or pull something out of the mini-bar…. I'm pretty sure they have some Snickers stashed in there…"

            The smirk returned, and the darkling positioned himself over the other, placing his hands on either side of his head. He chuckled, then whispered into the boy's ear once more, making him moan a little as his warm breath tickled the sensitive skin.

            "Who said I wanted food?"

            The blader barely had time to register what he'd said before a pair of fangs sunk into his neck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Takao jolted awake, screaming his lungs out. This immediately alerted the others, who rushed over to console him. His breath was ragged, and he was drenched in a cold sweat. Hanging his head in his hands, he forced himself to calm down and return to reality.

            "Just a dream… just a dream…. Daijoubu… It was just a dream…" (It's alright…) he muttered, then slowly brought his head up to meet the gaze of his fellow bladers.

            "Takao, are you okei?"

            "Yeah- that must have been some dream… Normally, I'd have to shove a pepper down your throat to get you to wake up!" Rei joked, trying to liven the mood.

            The bluenette smiled softly, but froze as he spotted the boy's rather large canines. The others took notice of this and frowned, wondering what was going on. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Takao allowed himself to relax and grinned up at them.

            "Nandemonai yo… I'll be fine… I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all…" (It's nothing…) he stated, then pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed some fresh clothes, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

            Kyojyu, Max, and Rei looked uncertain, but acquiesced. After all, it was just a silly little nightmare, right?

            "If you say so…"

            The young Kinomiya grinned at them from over his shoulder, then entered the fairly large restroom their hotel suite had provided. Making sure a fresh towel was ready and waiting when he got out, he paused and stared at his reflection. Going over the dream again in his mind, he thought about just how little a chance there was of something like it ever occurring.

            "Hn. Like _he_ would ever do _that_… and to _me_ no less…. Yeah right- I'm making way too big a deal about this…." He scoffed, breaking eye contact and tugging off the dirty yellow shirt and banishing it to a corner of the room where he'd pick it up later.

            He then proceeded to do the same with his socks, and had just started on his jeans when something in the mirror caught his eye. Looking back up, he searched his reflection for whatever it was that had nagged at him. It took a few seconds, but he managed to find it.

            Anyone in the hotel who had somehow managed to sleep through the first scream was now awoken by the second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Oooooh…. What was it that Takao found? The visitor from his dream, or something else? And how will the others react?! ^_~ You'll just have to wait and see!

BTW, I probably won't be updating this for a while yet- I still have to finish "Mujaki na Youkai"! That, and I still need to read my book…. --; It just started getting interesting, but I always get sidetracked… UU;

Well, hope you liked it! Ja ne!


	2. Freak Out

K: Well, I'm baaaaaaaack! XP Spurred on by Eminem songs, I've somehow found the inspiration to write chapter 2. Really, I'm quite surprised that I received 16 reviews just for one itty-bitty little chapter, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I'll just say 'Domo' and leave it at that, k? ^_~ Well, on with the fic! (On a side note, I just learned I've hit over 1,000 reviews!! ^_^ *hugs everyone* Thanks, guys!!!)

**Disclaimer:** Rappers use other people's music to write their own, and it's the same with borrowing characters…. Hey- at least I put a disclaimer, right? XP

**Dedications:**

- Ran (Really? Everyone else seems to think it's rather predictable… Heh- am I gonna twist _that_ around… XP)

- Kiina (^_^ Glad you like them! Here's that chappie you ordered! ^_~)

- KittyKatu (Naa~ Which ones are you reading, so I know what to focus on updating…?)

- PinkDevil (Like I said- yeah, I know it's spelled 'okay'. I just spell it 'okei' cuz' that's how the kana would be. ^_~ Besides, I like to be different. Never really liked that 'O.K.' thing anyhow… XP)

- Lunare Valhart (*wicked grin* You sure about that? *dark chuckle* I think I have something up my sleeve that'll blow you guys away… XD *blinks* Your fic? Hmm… I'll have to check it out after this. ^_~)

- Black Wolf Meleny (*checks the little clock at the bottom right corner of her screen* Nope- still 2003. ^_^ Enjoy!)

- Weeping Angel (Hmm… The reflection thing never crossed my mind… ^^; That's pretty clever, though. I've come up with something a bit different though, just to add an original twist. ^_~ As for Rei…. *grins* You'll just have to find out.)

- Anime the Fallen Angel (You're welcome! ^_^ In my opinion, vamp Kai would SO rule over Angel… ^_~ BUT- that dun mean the vamp who bit Takao was Kai… XP Who, you ask? You'll see…)

- Beyblade Fanatic (Continuing! ^_^;)

- Rumi-Chan (You'll just have to read and find out! ^_^ Enjoy!)

- Asa-chan (Maaaaaaaaaybe… *grins* You'll just have to keep reading.)

- Mieco (Yeah- I know what that's like. That's why I usu. have Japanese titles for my fics. ^_~ Who wants to be normal anyway? *laughs*)

- Jyun (You'll just have to read this chapter and find out! ^_^;)

- Kuro (Excited, are we? ^_^; *shakes her head* Anyhoo, yep- good old fashioned vamp fiction. Gotta love it! ^_~)

- Mugs (Sounds like this is the perfect fic for you, then! ^_^ *pokes Ron* Be nice. XP)

- Izzeh (Gyaaaa~!!! ANYTHING BUT PINK!!! *cowers* I'm writing, I'm writing!!)

Sukunai no Komori-Boi Victim II: Freak-Out 

      "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

      The remainder of the team burst through the door, finding a frightened Takao tucked away in the furthest corner of the room, scrunched up on the edge of the tub with the curtains wrapped tightly around him. His bright maroon eyes were wild- almost feral, and Kyojyu shrunk back slightly as they scanned over him, assessing if he was a threat. Max stepped forward a bit, leaving Rei, whom had been standing behind him, in plain view of the young world champion.

      Any control left in the bluenette disappeared instantly, and Rei flinched as a string of profanities came from the other's mouth. "Get the fuck away from me!! S-stay away! You damn fanged hentai asshole!! 'Hungry' my ASS!!!"

      "Takao-kun, calm down…." Max pleaded, only to have his best friend round on him.

      "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Do you have any idea what he did?! There's no way in _HELL_ I'm calming down with _HIM_ anywhere _NEAR_ me!!" he spat, glaring daggers at the Chinese boy.

      The raven-haired boy looked hurt, but nodded solemnly and headed for the door. Kyojyu and Max poked their heads out after him, brows furrowed in confusion. What was going on between those two?

      "Mou~ Rei, where are you going?" the brunette called, adjusting his glasses when they slipped down his nose.

      "I'm gonna take a walk for a while… Let him get it together, you know?" he replied, stepping out into the hall.

      "C- chotto! I'll go with you!" the bespectacled boy exclaimed, taking this opportunity to get away from the gleaming-eyed Kinomiya; that look in his eyes was just too scary for him….

      With the main source of stress gone, Max decided to try and coax his friend out from his cramped spot in the tub. After all, sitting like that on porcelain must not be that comfy, right? Okei- here goes…

Summoning up his courage, he took a step forward, followed by another. Soon, he was sitting on the edge opposite the quaking bluenette, and with a gulp, clasped the other's arm through the tacky yellow material.

      All at once, Takao's head exploded with pain. Grimacing, he wrenched himself away from the touch, sighing in relief as the headache waned. Opening his eyes, he flinched at the sad look on the blonde's features. Realizing what he must be thinking, the beyblade champ's eyes widened, and he untangled his right arm from the shower curtains, reaching out to grasp the sleeve of Max's blue starred shirt as he stood to leave.

      Immediately the pounding in his head returned in full-force, causing him to let go and grab his skull, shouting in pain. Frightened, the blonde bolted out the door, racing into the hall and following the same path Rei and Kyojyu had taken earlier. Meanwhile, Takao slowly lowered his hands down to eye level, staring down at them.

      //N-nani? Wh- why can't I touch him? Why does my head feel like it's about to split whenever we come in contact? I- is it because of what happened? Is it an aftereffect of being bitten? Like…. _them_?//

      He turned and gazed over his shoulder, letting the folds of waterproof material pool around his feet. He could only see a portion of the mark on his back, but when he'd seen it fully in the mirror, his blood had run cold. That is, of course, assuming he still had blood- it could've been ectoplasm, for all he knew. Than again, ectoplasm was what ghosts were made of, right? So that couldn't be it…

      He absent-mindedly drew the corn-silk yellow curtains tightly around himself once more, making sure they covered the black bat wings tattooed on his back. They hadn't been there before- he'd know. The only explanation was that Rei had really bit him in the middle of the night, feasting on his blood and turning him into a vampire.

      //But then… Why would that have anything to do with the fact I can't stand touching Max without my head hurting like hell?// he frowned, mulling his situation over in his mind. 

//Speaking of which, why would he go after me in the first place? I thought he liked Max! Damn bat-boy… Well crap- I guess I'm one too, so I really can't call him that…//

            Sighing, he hung his head dejectedly. //Shimatta…this sucks. The Dark Bladers are royally f-ed in the head if they think 'this is the best'….//

            Feeling as if someone were watching him as he sat there, brooding, Takao looked up to lock eyes with Kai. Confused maroon met blood red, and the bluenette wasn't even aware the other had moved until he found their noses nearly touching. A bit intimidated by his cold stare, he wrapped the curtains tighter around himself, concealing the image on his back even better. The Hiwatari heir frowned at this, brushing the material away to firmly grip the other's bare arm.

            //I- it doesn't hurt when he touches me… Why? What's the difference? He couldn't be a vampire too, could he?!// Takao thought, a flicker of dread flashing in his eyes.

            Before he could dwell on it any longer, the red-eyed boy spoke. "Turn around."

            Only one thought was on the young Kinomiya's mind…

            //Crap.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Well, well… Rei's a vamp, Max is sad because Takao reacted to him that way and he thinks he doesn't want him as a friend anymore, Kyojyu is afraid of Takao, and that leaves him all alone with Kai…. Not to mention he's shirtless and scared out of his wits. Oh, the possibilities and innuendo that could suggest… *impish grin* Not saying _anything_ about it, though. XP You'll just have to wait for the next chapter…

BTW- sorry all the chapters so far are so damn short. --; I get the feeling that's how it's gonna be for this fic…. A bunch of tiny snippets…. ; *sighs* Oh well… They're plot-packed snippets. XP

Anyhoo, I'm gonna try to whip up chapter 3 as fast as I can, since I'm in the mood to write this right now. I have no idea when I'll be updating my other fics, but I'll try to think of something… *sweatdrops as she spots Stonehenge sitting outside her window* That's one hell of a writer's block…. ^^; Anyone willing to lend me a few sticks of dynamite?

*shakes her head* Right… Anyway, next time you'll find out a lot about Kai- why he wears that scarf of his, why he asked Takao to turn around, and why he was reluctant to join the group. Also, we get to see Takao dressed in something other than his usual long-sleeved yellow shirt, pants, and hat… *knowing smile* And DAMN does he look GOOD!! XP I have to draw fanart of him in that outfit one day…. Or maybe one of you will, once you see what I'm talking about… (And just so you know, I'm not screwing up their outfits- we're dealing with the season 02 versions of the characters, minus Hiromi/Amy XP)

Aa~ I gotta go now! ^_^ Gotta start chapter 3! Hope you liked this! Ja!


	3. Hiwatari

K: Didn't I say I'd update as fast as I could? ^_~ Only thing about this, though, is that since there haven't been any reviews yet, I can't really give out dedications…. ; But I doubt you guys really mind, right? I'll just pick 'em up on the next chapter, whenever I get around to writing it… *shakes her head* Anyway, hope you enjoy! FANART IS WELCOME!!! *nudge nudge, wink wink*

**Disclaimer:** *blank stare* You really think I own it? Damn…. You need help. *walks away*

**Dedications:**

- To everyone who reviewed chapters 1 and 2.

Sukunai no Komori-Boi Victim III: Hiwatari 

            "Turn around."

            Takao gulped, subconsciously leaning away from his teammate. "D- doushita no?" (W-why?)

            //He couldn't know about my wings, could he?//

            Kai sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and dragging the boy up by his arm, spinning him around so his back was visible. The bluenette shivered as the other's fingers ghosted across his skin, tracing the large black wings imprinted there. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but coming from Kai…. He was being incredibly gentle, too- a trait he was most _definitely_ not known for.

            "Thought so…" he murmured, cutting off Takao's current train of thought.

            "Eh?"

            This seemed to startle him out of his thoughts, and he let go as he realized he was still holding the other. "You've been bitten."

            Turning to face him, the bluenette scowled. "No shit, Sherlock." Then the sentence clicked. "Chotto- _you_ believe in vampires?!"

            A small smirk found its way to Kai's features. "You'd be surprised how many undead there are back at the abbey I grew up in."

            The world beyblading champion blanched, remembering the Demolition Boys and Boris. "No I wouldn't. Boris' fashion sense automatically gives him away…"

            The Hiwatari heir actually laughed a little, shaking his head and heading to the bathroom door. "I bet he'd _love_ to hear that, Kinomiya. Now shut up and take that shower of yours, alright? Hurry up- I'm not gonna sit here and wait for your ass all day."

            With that, he closed the door and, a minute later, called, "I don't hear the sound of running water!!"

            Takao smiled, turning the water on and shedding the rest of his clothes as he waited for the water to warm up. "Are you _happy_ now, almighty Kai-sama?"

            Apparently yes, since he received no reply. Shrugging, he let his hair down and stepped into the tub, switching on the shower option.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As soon as he'd shut the water off, the bluenette heard a knock at the door. Wondering if Kai had to pee or something, he wrapped the towel around his waist and calmly asked, "Yeah? What's up?"

            "Your clothes are by the door. Fairly easy to pick out an outfit, considering you wear the same style jeans and shirt every day…"

            Takao snorted. "_You're_ one to talk…" Then the rest caught up with him. "M-matte! You mean you rummaged through my stuff?! Touched my _boxers_?! Bleah!! Gross, gross, GROSS!! I'm not wearing _that_ if you _touched_ it!!"

            "Tough shit. It's the last clean pair- the rest is in the laundry with the maids. SO, unless you _really_ want to go commando in _jeans_, I suggest you wear them."

            Grumbling to himself, the maroon-eyed blader opened the door slightly, grabbing his clothes and sticking his tongue out at a smirking Kai sitting in a chair by the balcony. Retracting his hand back into the bathroom, he shut the door and sighed, eyeing the usual jeans, boxers, and his only short-sleeved yellow shirt as if they were diseased. Normally he'd wear ones with long sleeves, but it was simply too hot today. He doubted he could last wearing his red vest over the t-shirt, either.

            Groaning at the thought of wearing 'contaminated boxers', he dried himself off and got dressed. He then bent over, throwing the towel over his head and rubbing his hands together while holding the ends so his hair rung out. Once most of the water was gone, he stood up again, flipping his hair out of his face. Placing the towel atop his head, he pulled back and forth on the ends of the towel so the rest of his hair dried.

            Satisfied, he picked up his dirty clothes and opened the door. Tossing the lot into the complimentary laundry service bag, he turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with Kai again. He stepped back, clutching his chest and scowling at Dranzer's partner.

            "Mou~ Kai!! Stop _doing_ that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

            The other gave him a blank stare. "No I won't- you're a vampire now, remember?"

            Takao sighed. "You just _had_ to remind me…." He then noticed Kai was still staring at him with an unreadable expression. "_What_?!"

            "Your wings show through." He replied coolly, pointing to his shirt. "The material's not dark enough."

            If Takao still had a pulse, his heart would've stopped.

            "_NANI_?! SHIMATTA!! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" (WHAT?! SHIT!!)

            If the boy hadn't looked so incredibly pathetic at that moment, Kai would've laughed his ass off. Demo, seeing as how Takao was pretty much desperate for a way to hide his tattooed wings, he decided to be nice instead. The bluenette was on the verge of having a panic attack, but suddenly found a bunch of clothes shoved in his face.

            Tugging the light blue kung-fu style pants off his head, he blinked down at the outfit in his hands. A dark purple, sleeveless shirt with red trim…. blue pants… long fingerless purple gloves… This was _definitely_ Kai's. He looked up at the other boy, raising an eyebrow in silent question: What the frick was this?

            The ruby-eyed boy shook his head in distain. "Look- it's the only thing that'll cover up those wings of yours, so shut up and put it on."

            Shrugging, Takao scampered back into the bathroom to change. 5 minutes later he came out again, hugging his clothes to his chest in an attempt to hide behind them. He felt so weird wearing Kai's clothes- the shirt was a bit uncomfortable, especially the fact it was sleeveless and was still a turtleneck. Still, it was this or suffering all day wearing his yellow shirt with his vest over it, and he'd rather not subject himself to that. Still, he couldn't help but wonder at that aspect of Kai's style.

            "Ano… Why the turtleneck? What happened to that white scarf you had?" then he blinked, staring at him as he deposited his clothes on his bed, and continued, "Why'd you wear that thing, anyway?"

            "Anyone trying to bite me got a mouthful of wool- that's why. That's the only reason _I_ don't have fangs and a tattooed back… As for where it went, it got too hot during spring, so I packed it away and started buying these shirts instead. Same protection- only a _lot_ cooler temp-wise, see?" the boy replied, then stood back and took in Takao's appearance.

            The bluenette squirmed a bit under his gaze, tucking his still-damp hair behind his ear. Kai frowned at this, tossing him his hair band to fix it. He did so, then placed his usual hat on afterward. The other gave him a blank stare and raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. Pouting slightly, the beyblade champ removed the hat, tossing it on his bed with his other stuff. Turning back to Kai with a scowl, he crossed his arms and awaited inspection.

            This time the ruby-eyed blader nodded, smirking slightly. "Good. Now let's go." He stated, heading for the door.

            Takao hurried after him as he stepped into the hall, making sure he had a cardkey with him so they could get back in. "Go where?"

            "Well, you haven't had breakfast yet, right? Where else would we go, baka?" (idiot)

            That caught his interest- he thought for sure they were heading off for one of Kai's 'wonderful' little training sessions… "Really? You mean I can still eat and stuff?"

            Kai stopped and pressed the down button, waiting for an elevator to come. "No shit- Rei does, doesn't he? Why wouldn't you?"

            A loud 'ding' signaled the elevator's appearance and both stepped in, the phoenix beyblader pressing the 'lobby' button. The doors closed and soon they were moving down to the first level of the hotel. Takao shuffled restlessly, thinking about his answer.

            "Well, yeah… I guess so… Demo, does that mean we don't have to drink blood if we eat normally?"

            There was a pause, as if the other was mulling it over, but then he replied, "Kind of. If you eat normally, you'll still get energy from it and are able to survive… However, if you get too stressed or get sick or something, then sometimes food isn't enough."

            "Then why the hell did Rei bite me? He wasn't sick…"

            "Must be stress, then. Probably worrying over nothing again, as he often does…"

            Takao pouted, stepping out of the elevator as they reached their floor. "Yeah, but why'd he have to bite _me_, of all people?! It's not fair…"

            Kai rolled his eyes. "1- He can't lay a finger on Max, because he wears a cross necklace at all times. Come to think of it, neither can you, for that matter… Ah well. 2- He knows better than to try and bite me, because I'll kick his ass for even thinking of it. 3- No offense to the professor, but between you and him, who would _you_ rather have bitten?"

            "Point taken."

            The rest of the walk to the hotel's café was spent in silence, and as they were seated by the waitress in an outside table, he idly wondered how he was able to stand the sunlight. Figuring Kai was the one to ask about it, he informed him of his little observation.

            "You aren't fully vamp- you're only turned. A 'Daywalker' of sorts… Since you were once human, you don't have to worry about sunlight, garlic, or Holy Water- only crosses."

            "Oh, thank _Kami_! Now I can order the shrimp scampi like I wanted…."

            The Hiwatari heir sweatdropped. "Scampi for breakfast? Oh, whatever… Just remember to watch the bill, or else Daitenji-san will force you to pay for yourself next time…."

            Too bad for him that Takao was completely engrossed in the menu, daydreaming of Maui onion soup, shrimp scampi, crab crepes, and Kami-knows what else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I swear, Kinomiya- if you ruin that outfit, I won't hesitate to carve a cross into your forehead with this steak knife…."

            "Wouldn't that make me spasm in pain and possibly knock over everything on the table, ruining your clothes even further?"

            "I don't care. I'd still do it."

            "Aa~ donna ni demo da na, Hiwatari…" (Yeah, yeah- whatever, Hiwatari…)

            They were currently waiting for their orders to come, and Takao was using this opportunity to stuff himself with bread rolls. Did I mention how much butter he was scraping onto them? _That's_ why Kai was so worried about his borrowed attire.

            Actually, the thought of _Kai_ fussing over _clothes_ of all things was fricking hilarious to the bluenette, which is why he continued to smother the rolls in as much butter as he could before popping them into his mouth. He was fairly certain the other boy knew he was doing this to spite him, but it was too damn funny for him to stop now. Finally, he polished the bread off and used his napkin to wipe his face, noticing the disgusted look Kai gave him.

            "What?"

            Crimson eyes gazed back dully. "I'd be surprised if you ever got a second date, Kinomiya- your table manners would scare them all off."

            "Urusei." (Shut up.)

            Kai smirked, then turned his gaze to a flock of scrub jays pecking at the grass. Takao pouted, but blinked as he remembered something Kai had said earlier.

            "Naa~ is Rei the reason you didn't want to join our group before? Were you worried about him trying to bite you?"

            The other turned back to him, regarding him with an unreadable expression. "Not worried… I just didn't trust him. I didn't want to join if it meant having to fend him off every fricking night…."

            "Then why'd you change your mind?"

            The phoenix blader shrugged nonchalantly. "You choose- 1 vamp, or 1,000. Take your pick."

            The beyblade champ grinned. "I see what you mean. Lemme guess…. Boris, Tala, Bryan…. Who else? Oh- your stupid-ass grandpa, of course…"

            Kai's eyes darkened at the mention of Voltaire, and Takao mentally kicked himself.

            "Look, I-" he began, only to have hit apology cut short.

"Nandemonai. He's not a part of my life anymore- it doesn't matter…" (It's nothing.)

            "If you say so…" he muttered, deciding it was best to just drop the subject. Besides, their order had arrived as soon as he'd finished that sentence.

            Needless to say, the rest of their time at the café was spent in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Holy shit! I wrote a _long_ chapter for this fic! O_O; Oh- and sorry if Kai seems OOC… I couldn't help it… ^^; Hey- at least I didn't make him comment on how Takao looked in his clothes like I was going to… XP

Speaking of which, how yummalicious would season 02 vers. Takao look dressed in Kai's outfit from that season? Answer: There aren't enough pots to catch the drool. X9 I SOOOOO want fanart for that… If not, I'll just have to try to draw it myself. (which pretty much ensures it'll suck)

Well, while I was writing this, I managed to figure out where I want Takao and Kai to go next, as well as a funny little moment when they all meet back up with each other at the hotel room. And for all those wondering where the hell they are, I haven't really decided yet. ^^; I _do_ know that:

1) It's late spring, so it's warm enough for short-sleeved shirts and shorts if they want, or they can wear pants instead with a t-shirt. 

2) The hotel is like a cross between the Hyatt in Las Vegas and the Venetian. (also in Vegas) So basically, it's the Hyatt hotel with the underground shops like the Venetian has…. ; Yeah… --; And finally, 

3) They are wherever they are for a Beyblade convention Daitenji-san thought would be beneficial to the growth of their team. (Domo for telling me his name, Lady Adako!! ^_^)

As such, I have no idea when I'll write chapter 4. ; *grins* Maybe I'll get some inspiration if you guys send me fanart, hmm? ^_~

Well, time to post! Hope you enjoyed the updates! ^_^ Ja ne!


	4. Shop Till You Drop

K: Well, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it? ^^; *hides behind her desk as a bunch of angry reviewers hurl random blunt objects at her*

?: *growls at mob of reviewers and starts hitting the offending objects back w/his hockey stick* No hitting Sweets. *glares menacingly*

K: ^__^ *glomps new guy* My hero!

?: *hugs Ko back, grinning*

K: *notices confused looks they're receiving from the reviewers* ^^; E-eto ne… *clears her throat* Kochira wa Ta-kun desu. Ta-kun wa watashi no koi desu. *blush* (This is Ta-kun. Ta-kun is my koi.)

T: Hey. *waves* Doozo.

Y: HE'S pretty much the reason she hasn't been updating. -.-; Too busy clinging to his waist to even **_think_ about bypassing her writer's block…**

K: *blush* Mou… I DID have writer's block anyway, so… .;

Angry Mob of Reviewers: *round on Ta* It's YOUR fault!! *ready their weapons*

K/T: *gulp and duck behind the desk again*

**Disclaimer:** I own fics and fanart. I dun even own any of the dub DVDs. Stop bugging me about it. -_-

**Dedications:**

- Tinanit Enozym (Sorry for the wait. ^^; Pics would be great. ^_^ Please send me a link or just send 'em to my e-mail if you decide to draw some.)

- Malik the Shadow Chao (You like it that much?! ^_^; I'm flattered!)

- Shihoshi Ryu (I'll try. I need to get more inspiration first, though. ^^;)

- Mao-worshipper (Yeah, Kai did sound OOC last chapter… U.U; *sigh* I always make the characters OOC in my fics…)

- StarGirl (Really? It's the only one w/Taka-chan as a vamp? *blink blink* I would've thought there'd be more, ne? ^^; Ah well, good for me, I guess. Maybe I'll spark a new trend, lol.)

- Izzeh (You still scare me. O_o; *shakes her head* Anyhoo, this is Tyka. Rei fancies Max. *cackles* The rest will be explained eventually. ^_~)

- Cat in the web (That's what StarGirl said. Is mine really the only vamp Bakuten Shoot fic? That's just… woah. O_O;)

- Lady Adako (Thanks again for telling me his Japanese name! ^_^ *hugs*)

- Mieco (Sorry I took so long… ^^; Too busy, ya know?)

- Jyun (Yep. But really, Kai has a point there- who'd you bite if you had to choose between Kyojyu and Takao?)

- Sapphire of Light (*shrugs* I still think he's OOC. He'll always be OOC, considering it's a Tyka fic. ^^;)

- Kurushii (Well, now you DO have one for reference- 2, actually… My fanart for this fic is posted on my devart account now. ^_~)

- I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p (Glad you like it! ^_^ This happens to be one of my faves, too. ^_~)

- Weeping Angel (Nah, Rei really bit him. There's not really much more to it. *shrugs, then grins* So you agree, do you? Well, you'll love the fanart I drew of it, then. ^_~)

- Beyblade Fanatic (Pictures would be great. ^___^ It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'll take any and all fanart. Just send it to my e-mail or gimme a link in a review and I'll print it out and post it on my ceiling. Lol.)

- Asa-chan (Here's more!)

- Mugs (*is huggled* Here's the update! Not exactly soon, but who cares about Ron anyway? Lol. J/k.)

- Ran Hoshino (*bows* Why, thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I figured there needed to be something to the elevator scene besides "they stepped in, waited,  and exited into the lobby," so the chat about Rei fit in perfectly. ^_~)

- Kiina (Well, they can fly, so that's a vampy bonus. ^_~ Kai just likes being the punk human. If he turned vamp, he'd have even more fangirls/boys shredding his clothes every time he stepped out of the hotel room, ne? LMAO. As for Rei, I'll probably answer that in the fic sooner or later, k? And to answer your question, "ja/ja ne" means "bye" in Japanese. It's pretty much the English equivalent of "see ya.")

- Lunare Valhart (Well, yeah, I must admit, Rei IS pretty obvious. ^^; I forgot the vamp guy's name from the Dark Bladers… ; Thus, It was either Rei or one of the White Tigers, and Rei had more opportunity and drive to. *shrugs*)

- Anime the Fallen Angel (Takao: *hides behind Kai* Meep. Kai: *blank stare* If not a knife, than with what? Your nails? K: -_-; Figures he'd care more about the method than about his own koi…)

**NOTES:** My fanart for this fic is up!! ^____________^ Here are the web addresses:

http:// www.deviantart.com/ deviation/3848178/ (no spaces)

http:// www.deviantart.com/ deviation/3848063 (no spaces)

The first one is the Title Page, and the second is a random scene that will eventually be incorporated into the fic. ^_~ I hope they inspire you guys to draw your OWN fanart. (hint hint) Enjoy!

**Sukunai**** no Komori-Boi**

**Victim IV: Shop Till You Drop**

****

****

            "Kai?"

            "Yes, Takao?"

            "Since when is there a Hot Topic next to Bloomingdales?"

            The Phoenix Blader sighed, turning to face his companion. "This is VEGAS, Takao. With people crazy enough to walk around in gaudy sequined outfits, ANYTHING'S possible."

            The Beyblade World Champ frowned. "Datte sa- we're in the middle of the DESERT. Honestly, who in their right mind would wear dark clothes in-"

            The Hiwatari heir shot him a look. Takao looked down at himself, then grumbled.

            "Point taken."

            "Hn."

            Kai whirled around again, then proceeded to shove the young Kinomiya into one of his favorite stores. Upon entering, Takao's senses were assaulted with punk rock music blaring through the speakers and everywhere he looked, there was nothing but black.

            "Kai? I think I just went blind."

            A pale hand waved in front of the teen's face, and he jumped, jerking around to face his team captain. The other gave him his patented blank stare, as if to say, "You see me, don't you? You're not blind, you baka."

            "First time in HT?" a voice inquired from the direction of the counter, and both boys turned to see a classic goth girl tending to the register.

            Used to seeing people in such attire, Kai simply shrugged and answered, "For him, anyway. I happen to be a frequent shopper."

            The girl smiled at him, then focused her attention on the shorter of the two. Noting their matching outfits, she couldn't help but comment. "How cute! I hear those who shop together stay together- is that true?"

            Takao choked. Kai would've done the same, if not for his pride and incredible aplomb. Instead, he cleared his throat and gave the girl a pointed look.

            "I wouldn't know, since we're not together anyway. He needed some clothes, I lent. Simple as that. That's why we're here."

            The girl blushed at her mistake, then apologized profusely. "Yikes. Sorry about that- it's a fangirl thing. I can't help it if you two look cute together…"

            Takao broke into a coughing fit. Kai glared daggers. The female teller sweatdropped nervously.

            "Shutting up now."

            The Hiwatari heir ceased in his icy attack, then calmly steered the stunned Kinomiya to the giant wall of the latest additions to the HT database. Fingering a Linkin' Park jacket, he smirked as his eyes passed over the shirt beneath it. Nudging Dragoon's partner out of his stupor, he spread the jacket open so the other could read it.

            "Kyojyu's dream shirt."

            Takao blinked, wary of the strange glint of mischief in Kai's eyes, and read the white words printed on the shirt. "Nerds Get Chicks."

            Turning his gaze from the chemise in question, the shorter boy stared at his companion. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kai?"

            The Phoenix Blader scowled. "It's a free country- I can crack a joke if I want to."

            The Beyblading Champ just shook his head. "That's just it- you're KAI. You NEVER joke around, Mr. Serious."

            "With a reaction like that, who can blame him?" a voice chimed.

            "You stay out of this!" Takao spat, pointing an accusing finger at the gothic cashier.

            "Tsk, tsk. **_Touchy_. Talk about your male PMS, there…" she commented, shrugging and returning to her copy of "Death."**

            Dragoon's partner twitched. "Kai, can we just pick a couple shirts and get out of here already?"

            "By all means, choose." 

            Rolling his eyes, the long-haired bluenette scrutinized the myriad of tees before him. Kai, meanwhile, was busy picking ones he thought would suit his fiery companion. Ten minutes later, Takao walked up to the captain of the Blade Breakers, an assortment of black shirts in his arms.

            "What'cha lookin' at, Kai?" he asked, peering over the boy's shoulder.

            The taller bluenette smirked, laying out the attire he'd selected so the other could see. "Here- I thought these would suit you."

            Suspicious of the smirking captain, the Kinomiya heir leaned over and read each one. "People like you are the reason people like me need medication. My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems. Don't annoy the unmedicated person. You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same. It's better to keep your mouth shut and appear stupid, than to open it and remove all doubt."

            "Ha ha. Very funny." Takao growled, grabbing the shirts and slamming them back down into the piles stacked up against the wall.

            "Yes, they are. Well tell me, Mr. Picky, which ones did YOU get?" Kai retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

            "I'll have you know I chose ones that I actually LIKE, domo." The shorter of the two spat, still miffed at his companion's sad attempt at a joke.

            "Oh, REALLY? Well, let's see them, then." The Hiwatari heir challenged.

            Takao proceeded to unfold each shirt, holding them up to himself so Kai could see how good they looked on him. Once the final shirt was displayed, the partner of Dragoon looked up, waiting for a reaction. He got one.

            "Ninja, ninja, ninja, mile in someone's shoes, offensive personality, all you need in life, Kill Bill, Yu Yu, Stewey, and CTRL-ALT-DELETE?" Kai's right eye twitched. "Are you serious? Some of these are really stupid…"

            The Beyblade Champ scowled. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

            "Well, Wat Up Ninja? and CTRL-ALT-DELETE, for starters. Do you even KNOW what CTRL-ALT-DELETE is? That's a KYOJYU term, Kinomiya!! NERDS wear that shirt!!" Kai exclaimed, exasperated.

            "I didn't know they had goth nerds."

            "That's beside the point. Just shut up and put it back- you'll thank me for it later."

            "Fine, fine. Any OTHERS I should put back, while I'm at it?" Takao snorted, folding the two rejects and placing them neatly on top of their respected piles.

            "I don't think All You Need in Life fits you. Neither does the Stewey one, but it looks good on you, so we'll get that one. That leaves us with the 2 ninja ones, mile in someone's shoes, offensive personality, Kill Bill, the 2 Yu Yu's, and Stewey."

            "I guess I can live with that." 

            "Now, what size pants and shoes are you?" the Phoenix Blader questioned, browsing through the pant racks.

            "Chotto- since when do I need to buy PANTS? And what's wrong with the shoes I have now?"

            "You need new pants to match your dark shirts- light pants and dark everything else don't go well together. Same with the shoes. And your hat, for that matter."

            Takao gasped. "My HAT?! Tondemonai! Shirts and pants I can live with, hell- even different shoes. Demo ne, you are NOT taking my HAT."

            Kai rolled his eyes. "It's a HAT for Kami's sake. I'm not asking you to give up Dragoon. We'll just get you a new one that matches- there's nothing different about it. It's all the same when you wear it on your head."

            "D- datte….."

            "No buts. Now tell me your size so I can pick out pants and shoes while you look at the hats."

            Takao sighed, dejected. "28 waist, size 8 shoes."

            Kai nodded. "Good. They have some pretty cool baseball caps here, so go find one and I'll call you when I'm done."

            "Alright…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Takao scratched his neck, an annoyed look on his features. "Why exactly couldn't I just change in the store? This turtleneck ITCHES…."

            The captain of the Blade Breakers scowled, cuffing the other over the head with his free hand. "BECAUSE there was a line winding halfway around the store to get into the changing room, and I'm NOT waiting that long when you can just as easily walk around in what you've got on. Be grateful I even let you borrow that- I could've just as easily left you on your own to fret about your damn wings, you ass."

            The young Kinomiya sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… I know."

            There was a pregnant pause, and the two bluenettes walked down the hall toward their room in utter silence. Takao stared at the ground, mulling the question he'd been dying to ask all day over in his head. Making up his mind, he decided to finally get it out in the open.

            "Hey, Kai? Why are you being so nice…?"

            There wasn't time for the other to give an answer, however, for as soon as they rounded the bend, Kyojyu came running up to them, along with the rest of the team.

            "Thank KAMI you're finally here! We've been sitting here for the past HOUR!!" the bespectacled boy cried, relieved.

            "We left in such a hurry, we all forgot to take our card keys with us…. Which means we couldn't get back in until you guys showed up." Rei stated, sweatdropping.

            "Speaking of which… Where did you guys go, anyway?" Max asked, then blinked. "Soshite, why is Takao wearing your clothes, Kai?"

            The blonde smirked, eyes gleaming with tomfoolery. "Did something…HAPPEN, after we left? I mean, Takao WAS half-naked…."

            The bluenettes groaned. "Not you, TOO!"

            Kyojyu raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What do you mean?"

            Kai gave the others a blank stare, inwardly grimacing. "The cashier at HT thought we were together, too. Figures the one day we're dressed like this, we run into a crazed yaoi fangirl."

            Rei, Max, and Kyojyu's eyes bugged out. "HONTO NANNO KA?!"

            "Oh, shut up. Let's go inside already- I want to change as soon as humanly possible." Takao glowered, sliding his key through the slot and opening the door.

            As they stepped through the entryway, Max whispered to Kyojyu. "Jeez- sounds like Takao's got a case of guy PMS."

            "I **_heard_ that."**

            "Heh heh… Whoops?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! X3 I finally updated something!! DAMN that feels good. I'm completely exhausted, though. ^^;

T: *kisses Ko's cheek* Omedetoo. ^___^ I'm not a big fan of yaoi, but if it makes you happy….

K: Thanks for understanding. *smiles and hugs Ta* 

T: *grins*

K: *blinks* BTW, I kinda modeled the rest of Takao's new outfits after the ones you wear all the time. I hope you don't mind… ^^; I can't help it if they look sexy on him as well as you. Lol.

T: *sweatdrops*


End file.
